The Sweet Sound Of Your Music
by TinyAngryPuppy
Summary: Kraehe is willing to do ANTHING to get a heart for her father. When she takes over, Rue can only look on in despair. Now Kraehe has her talons set on Autor. Can there possibly be a happy ending here? m/f, Kraehe/Autor, UPDATED! Now 50% better written.


The Sweet Sound of Your Music

Disclaimer: I do not own Princess Tutu or any characters thereof and do not make any money from this story.

The Sweet Sound of Your Music

_**Perhaps I have not made my position clear. I will devour a heart by sunrise or the consequences will be dire. I've given you many chances, only to see you fail time and time again. My patience wears thin as my hunger increases. Your heart, so deviod of Love, is beginning to smell delicious as well, my Daughter...**_

The Raven let his last utterance reverberate through the vast chamber, rattling Rue's bones and clattering her teeth together with the shock of a bitter, icy wind. He would really do it, she knew. He would eat her, his own daughter, if she didn't come through this time. In the past, she'd been able to tell he was making empty threats. But this time, the hunger, the need in his voice was unmistakable. In his universe, his subconscious thoughts dictated everything from the light to the temperature. And it had never been so dark... or so cold.

This foul scene played in Rue's head over and over as she got ready for school. During her first class, Ballet, she could not concentrate and nearly tripped on the landing of a _jete_, earning scorn from her jealous classmates and a frenzied diatribe from Mr. Cat, culminating in the standard proposal. She merely stared at the furious feline until he realized where he was, and began scratching the back of his ear with his hind leg as though nothing was wrong.

After class in the locker rooms, amidst chatter from her dance partners, Rue ruminated on her rotten fate. Slowly untying the ribbons that secured her toe-shoes, she gazed sourly at her appearance in the giant mirror that took up most of one wall. _Like it isn't bad enough the walls are mirrored in the dance classrooms,_ she reflected. A peal of giggles rang out from one of the teens behind her back. _Silly girls_, she thought. _They'll turn on each other in an instant to get my spot when I disappear tomorrow_. Her four fair-weather friends bid her good day and dispersed to their next classes, leaving her quite alone. But Rue was never alone.

"Well, now." Intoned Princess Kraehe, gracefully stepping into the room's reflection in the great mirror. "You're so sure you're going to disappear? Given up already, have you?"

"I suppose there's not much I can do. I don't posses the cruelty one would need to use violence to get what Father needs. And I don't possess the charisma to do it peacefully. And since I can't count on you for anything, I don't have a chance in hell." Rue sighed and shook her head, her long wavy locks flowing sadly as if to reinforce her point. "It's like he says, without Love in it, my heart is good for nothing but to be his meal. But I've made my peace with this life... I guess I knew what would happen all along."

"Before you march like a fool to the executioner's block, know this. I'm not ready to be devoured quite yet. I've still got one trick up my sleeve... so to speak." Her sensuous voice irritated Rue to no end.

"Oh yes? And what might that be? A club with nails driven into it? Perhaps an Oriental poison? No one loves you, Kraehe. No one will give you his heart. And that's how it has to be."

"I'm no longer interested in the giving of hearts. I'm going to go out there and take one. I even have one picked out, a boy so alone the very thought of love probably makes him retch!" Kraehe looked up from the ground and cocked an eyebrow at Rue's reflection, trapped in the mirror where she'd been until a second ago. "I'm all about bending rules, you know. You can come along for the ride, if you want."

Autor was not a lonely boy. He seldom made friends, preferring to dive into books for company. He shied away from girls and was mean to other boys. He had to have his way all the time, and it was so much easier if he didn't have other people about to challenge it, so illogical and unpredictable. So Autor was alone, but never lonely.

He had worked out a deal with his professors. He could take his lessons and classwork home with him, not having to suffer through interactions with other students, and he would maintain perfect grades. Not good, _perfect_. This challenge had been grudgingly accepted by the professors a year ago and and he had yet to miss a single question on a single exam. They had even set aside a room with a piano in it, which he could use as much as he wanted to practice his playing. Essentially, Autor lived outside of the sphere of contact of any other human being at the school. It was _wonderful_.

He sat at a reading-desk in the library, poring over an armful of non-fiction hardbacks, when his sense of proximity was piqued. _Great. _He shut his book, a history of orthopedic surgery (for what it's worth), and turned around. His eyes closed in a authoritative way, he began to say "What do you want?". What he actually said was, "Wuh-." He got that far before a long, thin finger, nail painted eggplant purple, was pressed to his lips.

"Follow me," She began, clearly aware of what he was going to say, "And I'll show you."

The sultry tamber of her voice... The feeling of her cool, soft finger on his lips... He knew who it was before his eyes opened. It was Rue, the prima ballerina; the most beautiful girl in the whole of Gold Crown Town. He'd never heard her use that tone, but her voice was unmistakable: dark and enrapturing like the sound of aged Merlot filling a glass. He'd often fantasized about ruling the world, and in these fantasies when he was crowned the emperor by the loving masses, it was she who would become his queen. In that split second, images of adorning crowds, orthopedic instruments, Rue, and Rue's loser boyfriend Mytho in tears filled his head.

He steeled himself and returned to reality, opening his eyes. What he saw was not what he had expected; Rue was in full ballet regalia! Well, perhaps full was not quite the right word for it. A revealing bodice and a wide, ruffled black tutu comprised the outfit, and her long legs were clothed in dark tights. It wasn't just her voice that sounded sexier than usual, everything about her spoke of desire. Her posture, standing confidently and looking him dead in the eye. Her expression, assured, like a predator eying its defenseless next meal. Her seductive words, drawing him to her like spider's silk.

"R... Rue! What are you talking about? You're acting crazy!" He said, quietly out of subconscious respect for the room they were in. Then remembering fully, he hissed "This is a library!"

"Well then. How about we go somewhere a bit more comfortable? By the way, Rue is for short. My name is Kraehe. And your name, my sweet, is Autor... I've been watching you." She licked her soft, full lips. "Now then, my place or yours? I won't take no for an answer."

Autor looked around. Though there was no one else in the immediate area, he was extremely embarrassed. He decided to agree just so he could figure this all out in a private area. And fortunately, he had an area in this school all to himself.

"...I know a place." He said, putting on the act of a greatly troubled, very busy man. "This doesn't mean I've agreed to anything. It's obvious you're under some kind of spell... I don't want to get mixed up in it. I'm not some easy target, you know!"

"Oh, we'll see about that." She pressed herself to his side, rubbing his back with her left hand. "Lead on."

The two managed to make it to the music department building with minimal gawking from onlookers. Finally, Autor fumbled with the keys and opened his private practice room. It was quite large, an abandoned studio, but the only furniture was one chipped old piano and a few piano benches with broken legs off to one corner. It was pretty obvious what this room was for now- for the music professors to put things they no longer wanted to deal with. A few paintings hung on the walls, and there was a frameless mirror resting against one wall. "Hmmm..." purred Kraehe. _I can work with this._ "I like it. Play me a song, _maestro_." The sudden politeness of her tone surprised Autor. She let go of him, and walked over to the pile of broken benches.

Autor sat at the grimy but functional piano (He'd made sure the inner workings were intact, caring little about the appearance) and warmed up his fingers with a couple of stretches. He began to play a sweet, romantic piece with a steady tempo, a softly consistent rhythm, and isolated soul-wrenching peals on the high notes. He closed his eyes. His song slowed and a contemplative rhythm replaced the romantic one, almost as if he was thinking through the keys about his current situation.

Kraehe withdrew a long, black feather seemingly from nowhere and flicked it at the pile of benches. They began to stir, melting together fluidly and becoming one, a great loveseat of black down. The seat had ornate legs carved like crow's feet. Each dark leg clutched a mahogany sphere, the bottom of which touched the floor. It only had one arm, and no back. She smirked, proud of her creation, despite the knowledge that next time she went back to being Rue, it would become a bundle of broken sticks and boards like it had been.

She sauntered over to the piano bench and stood behind Autor. She exhaled a puff of hot breath on his ear and his eye twitched. "Keep playing, lover." She whispered, and then wrapped her arms around his chest, pressing herself to him. She licked the outer rim of his ear and bit the lobe gently, then kissed it by way of an apology. With eyes still closed, Autor moaned slightly, his song slowing in tempo and increasing in passion. She kissed down his jaw, then to his neck, nipping here and sucking there. She rested her head on his shoulder, watching his fingers tickle the keys. "Mmmm... I love the sound of your music. What's this piece called?" All of a sudden, he stopped. He stood up, and walked around the bench to face her, the piece of furnature a barrier between them. "What's wrong?" She asked, genuinely curious.

"This is all too strange. I mean- Well, I've always _wanted_ you, Rue. I won't deny that. But not like this. _You're_ not like this! What's _wrong_ with you?"

The boy was obviously very upset. This was where things always seemed to go wrong. But not this time... Not this one. "There's nothing wrong with me... What's wrong with you?" She suddenly thrust forward with the feather, burying it in his chest. As the razor-sharp quill pierced his blue cardigan, a dark shine emanated forth from his chest. Inch by inch, the feather entered his heart, corrupting and persuading and filling him with the Raven's essence. Autor's head slumped forward, limply. He began to chuckle. The chuckle became a laugh, and then his head shot up, eyes meeting hers! They were savage and wide, and he was grinning ear to ear!

"HA HA HA HA HA! Thank you, Kraehe! Thank you for bringing me to my senses! Play with fire and you're going to get burned! You think I don't know about the Raven and his adopted daughter? Think I don't know that you're after my heart? Oh I know all right. I watch everything. I know... Everything! Have a taste of my own 'Enchantment!'" Autor's began to flex his fingers, a new darkness gleaming in his eyes. He sat down again at the piano, and began to play.

The song was more intense than anything she'd ever heard in her life. It combined qualities of Wager's Ride of the Valkyries, her father's booming, angry voice, and the terrifying cracks of a thunderstorm. Every time it sounded like he'd settled into a rhythm, he'd bang a chord out on the lower octaves and follow it with several notes from the upper octave. The song rocked her, battered her, knocked her off-balance, and thoroughly and completely aroused her. When he was finished, her breathing was heavy and a blush had spread across her cheeks, and her pouting lips had spread just a bit. She was overcome with desire. No longer the seductress, she was clay in the hands of this powerful new enemy inhabiting the cute, innocent body of Autor. "I-" She gasped, panting wide-eyed. "I- your music-!" And with that, she threw herself on him.

He caught her easily and scooped up her lithe frame. Dropping her with just the right amount of disdain on the loveseat, he leaned over her, hands on hips. "So, my charming little harpy. Still want this heart? Still gonna cut me up and throw away the leftovers?"

"No! I want you- All of you! Give yourself to me!" She moaned, passionate already.

"Very well." With one uncaring hand, he tore her outfit away and the tutu along with it, leaving the panting girl in nothing but her black tights, with her skimpy underwear beneath them, and the toe-shoes. He cast her lengthwise on the soft, dark down, her long body quivering for his touch. He soaked in the sight for a minute.

She raised her arms over her head and gripped the arm of the loveseat, drawing up her full, firm breasts and tightening the musculature of her shoulders and her thin, strong arms. Her body was extremely erotic, with her waspish waist and broad hips, flawless breasts and pleading mouth. Her long, smooth legs drew apart slightly, and she began to tousle her all-of-a-sudden short hair. "Take me... Please Autor... I want you so bad..." She breathed the words, her eyes half-closed.

Autor removed his jacket, shoes, and socks. He figured he'd leave the rest to her, the way it always happened in his fantasies. He climbed on top of her, pressing a thigh into her crotch and roughly grabbing a breast in his hand. A sweet moan rang forth from her lips, and her head craned back, baring her pale neck. "Rough- I want it rough!" she growled.

"Shut up!" He snapped, and silenced her with a piercing kiss on the lips. His tongue was savage, wasting no time diving into her mouth. She moaned back into him. He stroked her smooth belly and swelling hip with one hand, and continued to knead her breast with his other hand. Breaking the kiss, a thin trail of saliva still connecting them, he whispered, "From now on, you're going to do exactly what I tell you. Understand?"

"Yes! Oh yes! Anything, you beast!"

"I like _that_... Now take off my shirt." The Crow Princess immediately reached for a button, but he slapped the hand away. "Not with your hands. With your mouth." A look of surprised excitement overtook her beautiful face.

"Of course, master. How stupid of me not to understand." She leaned in, hot breath on his chest, and one by one, undid his buttons with her expert tongue. Autor smirked appraisingly.

"Very good, pet. As a reward, you get to do whatever you want to me, until I tell you to stop."

Kraehe's joy was evident. "Oh, thank you!" She cried, and grabbed him with both arms around his naked torso. She rolled him over onto the loveseat, straddling him and pinning his arms down. She drank in the sight of the shirtless boy, pale and calmly smiling, dark eyes blazing. He was thin, but not in the way the boys from Ballet were. He was actually skinny, with very little fat or musculature but instead a kind of lanky, springy power hidden inside his arms and legs. She dove down, kissing his neck and collarbones, licking a hot trail to his pink nipple. With one hand already running through his dark hair, she began to suck and nip at it, causing him to gasp. She paid equal attention to the other one, and then her probing lips journeyed lower. As she traveled down his belly to his navel, she giggled at the line of thin hairs below it. She reached her hands up to begin unbuttoning his trousers, but his order came before she could get there.

"That's enough, doll. Now it's my turn." Autor fully flipped Kraehe over onto her back, with her head and upper shoulders spilling over the foot of the loveseat. Her legs were wrenched up over his shoulders, lewdly spread. Her most secret spot was right before him. With nimble teeth, he reached over and undid the bow from one shoe, then as he unwrapped it with his hands, he undid the other bow. The feat of dexterity caused Kraehe to gasp.

"Oh my! You're full of surprises, aren't you?" Her breathing was shallow, and her upturned breasts heaved at the effort of speaking.

"Shut up," He snapped a ribbon still between his teeth, "Did I say you could talk?" He removed both shoes, then slid back a bit and removed Kraehe's black tights. Her creamy, smooth legs shone palely in contrast to the dark color of the tights. He discarded the silk panties in the same manner, tossing them over his shoulder, then glared down to view his prize.

Kraehe was a vision to him. She'd scooted her butt towards him and was now more or less all the way on the loveseat, lying on her back. He placed a hand on each thigh, and began to stroke her legs. "You can talk now. How bad do you want me?"

Her only answer was a deep moan.

"Ok, then." Autor had read enough dirty books to know exactly what to do next. He kissed her belly button, framed by the musculature of her stomach, then began to lick and kiss his way down to her most sensitive spot. Rubbing the inside of her left thigh with one hand, he kissed her abdomen just above the neat tuft of brown curls and took a good look. The treasure at the apex of her broad hips was smooth and soft, showing a sliver of her pink inner folds in its want. Her sweet, clear juices dripped and coated her aching entrance. Her rosebud, not quite fully bloomed, was showing obvious signs of impatience.

He gathered his nerves and dove in. Running his red tongue from the bottom of her slit to the top, and flicking her hood with the tip of his tongue, he began to lick quickly and softly over her clit. She tossed her head back, moaning, mewing, and crying out, clutching at his hair and the edge of the loveseat. "Oh- Oh god! Mmmmm... Autor! Oh~~!" her cries of passion never ceased. He dipped his pink toungue inside her, traced her folds up and down, and laved slowly long the entire slit again and again, varying his technique enough to keep her from ever quieting her cries. After only a couple minutes, her hips buckled, her grip tightened, her stomach muscles bunched, and she cried out her release. "Autor! Oh, yes! Yes! I'm about to- Aaaaahaaaaaaann~~~!"

Gasping for breath, she melted down into the loveseat, every muscle in her body relaxed. Autor gazed in satisfaction at his work, feeling intensely proud. It hadn't even been difficult. His mistake was taking his eyes off her for one moment.

Kraehe pounced on him, pinning him back down to the seat. "I want... To thank you, Autor. Just lay back..." She unclasped his trousers and pulled them off, leaving him nude save his white briefs. His arousal was evident, and she looked down at the obvious bulge and licked her lips. "Don't mind if I do..." She hooked an index finger around each side of the waistband and pulled the briefs off. His erection sprang up to meet her.

Kraehe had up to this point been acting quite the seductress. The truth of the matter was this was the first time she'd actually seen a real penis. Rue had played at lovers with Mytho, but never went so was as to remove his trousers or allow his passionless fingers under her skirt. After all, she was quite the prude. Kraehe, on the other hand was constantly preoccupied with the boys she watched through Rue's eyes, and during the times she was captive in the back of Rue's mind she passed the time fantasizing about this one or that- the muscular older ballet boys, the swimmers and runners and rugby players- Even a girl or two sometimes.

Needless to say, the cute, quiet Autor had crossed her mind quite frequently. His mysterious and private aura combined with his dominating, impatient, perfectionist personality excited her, often bringing a blush to her cheeks that no one could see inside her dark cell in Rue's mind. Of course, since they were her fantasies, no one could stop her from thinking about tying him down and having his way with him, or him doing the same to her. No one could stop her from picturing him shirtless, posing for her pleasure on a rolling ladder in the library. Or posing completely nude, for that matter.

She giggled. "Hee hee! You're bigger than I thought!" It really was quite impressive, going by what she knew (classical art, dirty stories, rumors, and whispered anecdotes from Rue's classmates). A shroud of foreskin covered the head except the very tip, and the shaft curved very slightly upwards as though straining to meet her lips.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Snapped Autor, his sense of authority dwindling.

"Nothing, darling. Take it as a compliment." She purred, and bent forward. Placing a small kiss on the tip, she wrapped a hand around the base and began to lick the shaft up and down. He leaned back, a blissful expression adorning his face.

"That feels amazing..." He moaned, lazily. All pretense about control was gone, he was just enjoying himself now. Rue kissed the tip again and dipped her mouth over the head. She began bobbing her head up and down on his cock, base still securely grasped in one fist. "Oooh, Kraehe. Don't stop..." He sighed. She withdrew with a slurping sound, and moved up her other hand to peel back his foreskin, which as far as she was concerned was now in the way. Diving back down on the newly-exposed more sensitive crown, she continued to suck and lick, swirling her tongue on the underside and stroking the base with her long, pale fingers. She moved her free hand down to his heavy sac and started to stroke his balls with her fingertips. When his breathing became more strained and his moans and grunts more frequent, she stopped for a second.

"What's wrong?" He asked, panting to catch his breath. He looked down at her, drinking in the sight of her blood-red eyes looking up at him with a hand around his member and another cupping his balls.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." She said contentedly. She placed her red lips on the head of Autor's aching cock and sank down, down, down to the very base. She deftly ignored the discomfort and began to pump, swallowing his length over and over again, delighting at his moans and cries.

"Kr- Kraehe! Oh my god! I've never- Aaahh! I'm coming! I'm coming! Oh, Kraaaaaeheeeeee!" His usually so-serious voice, in the throes of passion and calling out her name, got her juices running all over again. She reached the end of her breath and pulled back just as the first shot of Autor's cum hit the back of her throat, and she pumped him furiously with both hands as he fired load after load at her face.

The smell of the thick stuff, the feeling of the hot strands on her cheeks, the bridge of her nose, her chin, and the sounds he was making were so sexy she couldn't help but move a hand down to stroke herself. She moaned deeply, not bothering to wipe off her face, as he slumped back, clearly delirious after such an intense orgasm. She giggled at his blissful expression and stood up, making her way over to the mirror leaning against the far wall.

She cupped a hand, and then with the other withdrew a black handkerchief from the obscured palm, like a stage magician might. Autor leaned his head over to gaze at her naked body as she dabbed at her face and straightened her hair. From his angle, he could just make out a longer set of locks in the reflection, and why did it seem her beautiful face in the mirror was wearing less make-up? _Oh well,_ he thought to himself, in a rare turn of indifferance. _Who knows? Girls will be girls_. He refocused his bespectacled eyes back on her firm posterior. He just wasn't feeling very analytical at that moment.

Rue's eyes were shot with tears when they met Kraehe's in the mirror. "Not like this... It wasn't supposed to be like this..."

"Oh shut up. You'll get your heart for our dear father, and I get to have a great time. It's a victory for all parties involved... Especially my dear little Autor over there. Well, maybe little isn't the right word-"

"No! _Autor_? Why him? If this gets out, I'll be expelled!"

"Just calm down, cutie. Autor never talks to anyone. Though I admit, that's only half the reason... Isn't he adorable? Look at him over there!" Kraehe stepped to the side and stood at an angle so the girl in her reflection could see the boy reclining on the black loveseat.

Autor's knees were bent slightly, and his pale legs were smooth but not too hard with muscle. His hipbones stuck out slightly, and a light musculature adorned his flat belly. Down a trail of brown curls from his navel, his flaccid but still vigorous member was resting on his thigh, clearly waiting for the slightest provocation to go for round two. His chest was drawn tight as his arms were akimbo behind his neck to afford him a better position to ogle her behind, and his little pink nipples were still hard from the treatment she'd given them earlier. His expression was dopey but his eyes betrayed he was still aroused as all hell. "Who are you talking to over there?" He asked.

Kraehe squeaked. "He's just so cute! I'll be right back, I gotta take care of this." Rue, face drawn in an expression of rage and helplessness, didn't have time to speak before she vanished from the mirror.

"Oh, I get it. Tell Rue I said hi." Said Autor lazily. Kraehe was not surprised that Autor had figued out the answer to his own question, his unrivaled knowelege of the supernatural quickly filling in the blanks.

Kraehe leaned her bust back into the mirror, and quipped "Oh yes, Autor says hi." As a tear formed in Rue's eye and her mouth began to open for some kind of retort, Kraehe ducked back out of the frame and spun around. Facing Autor, she lifted her arms up and crossed them under her full breasts, lifting them slightly for his pleasure. Her thick, strong legs slightly apart, her hard stomach taught with muscle, and her now-dry face fixed on him with a smirk, She said "Well, my sweet? You enjoyed the appetizer, ready for the main course?"

Autor leaned upward, stretching. "Don't act like you didn't enjoy my _hors d'ourves_ too, princess. And 'Am I ready'? I'm ready all day."

She walked over to him and straddled his hips, the warm contact causing a quiver in his manhood. She reached down and pulled it out from between them, and began to stroke along his considerable length. With another hand, she rubbed his thigh, his hips, his abdomen. He was fully hard in just few seconds. "Oh Autor." She breathed, the admission finally coming out. "I've wanted this for so long."

"Me too, Kraehe. I don't know if it's love, but you're so special to me."

And with that, she mounted him. Drawing herself up as high as possible on her knees, she placed his tip at her entrance and sank down in one quick thrust. She felt something break along the way and all of a sudden a rush of pain overtook her, but her magic was strong and she willed it away and allowed herself to adjust to him without any further discomfort. What she felt instead was a sense of completeness, a divine fullness that took her breath away. He was filling her up, all the way to her center, and she still hadn't taken him all the way in. She opened her teary eyes to gaze at the boy who was now giving her so much pleasure, and was delighted to see he was enjoying it as well, eyes open and meeting hers, mouth open in an expression of pure pleasure. "Oh Kraehe... You feel so wonderful..."

"I'm going to move now." She said, and began drawing up with her belly and hips, and thrusting down onto him, each time sending a surge of pleasure through them both like the vibration of a peal of bells. The two cursed lovers moaned their need for each other in wordless exclamations, called each others' names out in passion and ecstasy. He placed his strong hands on her hips, and she put her hands flat on his belly for balance. He began thrusting up into her and she pounded down, increasing the intensity and the feeling.

"Oh, Kraehe! It's so hot- I've never felt this good! Ahh~! You're so tight!

"Yes! Autor, don't stop! Keep- Oh~! Aahhaaa! You're so good! I can't- It's so big! Mmm~! It's filling me up!"

Just as Autor felt he was reaching his limits, and idea struck him. He withdrew fully from her, causing her to moan with frustration. "Why'd you stop?" She cried.

"Just lean forward." he ordered, and walked around the loveseat so he was standing behind her, as she bent over in front of him. Her ass high in the air, he could see her passion leaking out of her soaking vagina and running down her thigh, her tight buns so inviting. He steered himself to her entrance again and slammed himself into her, deeper than he'd ever been, and she screamed out of shock and pleasure.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!"

"Oooooohhh..." His deep moan rumbled through his chest. He thrust quickly, following a fast tempo and making uniform strokes each time. He tore into her over and over, overcome with desire and lust, as her long fingers grabbed and squeezed at the down cushions. With a hand on each of her smooth, creamy hips, he began thrusting with a new intensity, almost fully exiting her on each stroke before slamming his entire length back in, eliciting a cry of pleasure from the girl each time.

After only a few seconds like this, she cried out, "Autor! If you keep going I'm gonna- Oh! I'm cumming! I'm cumming!" He couldn't see her face, but she didn't scream this time, instead burying her face in her hands and moaning deeply. "Don't you dare stop!" Her angry voice rang out and he realized he'd slowed to ascertain her reaction. He began thrusting again, harder even than before, and though to be honest he was getting a bit worn out, it felt to amazing to eben consider resting. He placed a hand on her firm ass and squeezed the supple flesh, not really knowing what to do; her cries were low and constant now, and while it still felt good, the pleasure of knowing he was giving her such pleasure was replaced by stark confusion.

"Kraehe? You all right down there?" He asked, not stopping his thrusting but bending his head over a bit.

Kraehe murmured weakly between groans of pleasure, "Don't stop- You're hitting my spot- I'm having multiples- Don't you dare - Never felt so good-"

So that was it! She'd been cumming all this time! It didn't really make sense to Autor; after all, the stories he'd read with sex scenes always centered around the man's experience. But if he could have an orgasm for as long as she'd been having one, he wouldn't want it to end either. So he kept thrusting, his pleasure building anew with the knowledge that he was giving her the ride of her life, so to speak.

Panting with exertion now, he began to grind a bit with each thrust. Drawing himself out with her hips as leverage, he'd thrust in, then press himself against her and move his hips a bit. Her deep gasps assured him she was feeling it, and the pressure on the base of his cock was driving him crazy. He reached a finger down to stroke her clit, bracing himself with a fanned palm on the small of her back, slick with perspiration. She'd settled back into the rhythm, but had not stopped moaning his name.

"Oh, Autor- Aaah! What are you waiting for? Mmmmmmm... You can come to, I don't mind... Ungh! I want you to come inside me. Come inside me, Autor...!"

He was dangerously close now, but he didn't want to come like this. "Roll over. I want to see your face." He breathed.

She did as she was told. Now on her back with her legs spread apart, Kaehe's blissful expression and the sight of her gorgeous body pushed Autor over the edge. In this new position, he thrust in once, twice, and then cried out "Oh Kraehe! Kraaaaheeee!" He sank himself to the hilt in her, falling over her prone form, hugging her to him and kissing her on the kips. Burst after burst blazed hotly inside her, the unmistakable feeling carrying her off into one final convulsion of ecstasy as she clamped around him and came, calling his name out in a falsetto peal.

Minutes, days later, the lovers stirred and then awoke. Placing a kiss on Kraehe's lips, Autor spoke first. "That was amazing... You're amazing, dear." He rolled over on his back. "I don't remember ever being so overcome in my whole life. You had quite a few suprises in store."

"And just who might you be talking about?" Said an irritated voice, not terribly unlike Kraehe's sensual, dark tone. Autor's head whipped around to find not Kraehe but Rue sitting up beside him. "Kraehe's got tricks, that's for sure. Raping you, for instance, that's worth a laugh." Her sarcasm, if that was indeed what it was, cut through Autor like a knife, as the realization of what he'd been doing flooded back into his mind. "Did you notice she cast a spell on you? No, because you were thinking with your dick, weren't you?" The naked girl stood up and stretched her back and arms. The sight would be hypnotizing if Autor weren't so shocked. "I mean, look where you are."

Autor sat up and looked around. He was lying on a pile of broken piano benches, and as this realization came to him, so did the discomfort and pain of lying on a pile of broken piano benches. "What- What the hell?" He cried.

Rue was walking around the room, gathering up their discarded clothing. Kraehe's black leotard and tights had become Rue's school uniform, but the lacy black thong hadn't changed at all, the knowledge of which caused Autor's member to throb once. He sat on the one good piano bench next to the studio piano, still naked, and she tossed him his briefs. "Yeah, Kraehe pretty much controlled us like a couple of puppets." He watched as she stepped into her panties and pulled them up tight. The pair got dressed sullenly, and when Autor had finished buttoning his shirt, lipstick stains now gone, he turned around and did the only thing he could do that would help him think: he began to play a song on the piano.

"The thing I don't understand is why she didn't take your heart." She mused. She hadn't bothered to put on her jacket since it was so hot in the studio. "Maybe you charmed her. She does really like you, you know" Autor's song was slow and sad, expressing his feelings of betrayal and innocence.

A tear fell on one of the keys.

Rue placed her index finger on her chin. "Well, we don't have to worry about me getting pregnant, Kraehe's magic will see to that."

Two more tears fell. Autor played a wrong note and stopped altogether. "Shut up." A sob racked his chest.

"Hey now." Said Rue, softly. She sat down on the bench next to him, placing an arm on her shoulder. "It's not that bad. At least you got a good lay out of it, right? I mean, think about it from my perspective. I'll never get to lose my virginity... We share the same body after all. She took that from me."

"It was my first time too!" Sobbed Autor. "You think it's so much different for boys? I wanted my first time to mean something, but she cast a spell on me and took it from me! I wanted- I wanted my first time- to be with you, Rue." He looked up at her, tears in his eyes. "I love you."

Rue simply hugged him to her, and whispered in his ear. "Shhhhh. I'm glad it was with you, Autor. It's alright. It's alright."

Autor broke away from her and bellowed. "Alright? What's alright about this? We've both just been raped! We were used like tools and discarded! I- I was outsmarted! I was dominated! I was taken advantage of!" He sank low in his seat and said, "By a spirit inside the body of the girl I'm in love with. I don't even know what to do."

Rue ran a hand along his forearm, and lifted his hand to the keyboard. "Play."

So he did. He played a song that expressed all of his emotions, from the surprise and shock of waking to find his lover had left, to the anger at realizing he'd been used and discarded. The betrayal. The powerlessness. The fear. The embarrassment. The hope... The song became about Rue now. All his feelings for her poured out of his fingertips and her began to smile a bit. Then a lot.

He cried out, "This song is for you, Rue! Because I love you so much!" The power, the height of the tones, the grace like her ballet steps, and the darkness hidden away somewhere deep below... The song for Rue brought a smile to her lips as well. As the song reached its crescendo, the climax seeming to lift the two from their seats altogether, Autor stopped playing and wrapped his arms around the girl, kissing her deeply on the lips. Their passionate, heated kiss brought warmth back to their broken hearts and perhaps something else besides, and when they broke away, Autor played the last few bars. He gazed at her, tears still falling down his face. Rue was crying too, overwhelmed by the love that had found its way inside her.

"Oh Autor. I love you too. You and the sweet sound of your music."


End file.
